<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letter from Caspar von Bergliez by jesswritesimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795075">Love Letter from Caspar von Bergliez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines'>jesswritesimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Reader-Insert, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You receive a love letter from Caspar von Bergliez</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Reader, Caspar von Bergliez/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letter from Caspar von Bergliez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goddess, how do I even express how much I love you?</p>
<p>Seriously, I don’t know how to tell you! I’m just so lucky to be with you! You’re kind, and brave, and so strong - I feel like I can’t put it all in a letter! I guess it’s worth a try. It’s the least you deserve on the Day of Devotion.</p>
<p>I’ve always been a man of action, so I guess as much as I try, this letter will never really hold all my love for you. In that case, I hope you’ll like the surprise I’ve set up! Only the best for the love of my life.</p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>Caspar</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>